Memoirs of a Hyūga
by PeachTears
Summary: I never thought I would be reborn, especially with two white eyes in a society of killers. OC/Self-Insert Himiko Hyūga.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure.

Once peaceful, beautiful, serene. Now broken, bloody and cold; a war zone.

Havoc tore through the town, having been laid waste to by the attack of the cursed Kyuubi.

I was told that it had all started on a quiet night. Suddenly, there was a distant noise, a faint booming sound like the beat of a drum. The noise started to get louder and louder and louder until all anyone could hear was the deafening noise rattling through their skulls. Birds and insects went quiet, babies started to wail. Families from all over Konoha ran out into the streets, huddling together in their pyjamas, to witness a roaring fire devastating half of the town. The beast stood there at the edge of the village, the moon casting his shadow across Konoha like a darkness that would swallow them whole.

Ninja from across the village joined together in the efforts to terminate the Kyubi. But the beast didn't stop. His nine tails lashed out, toppling buildings and setting forests ablaze. It didn't take long before half of Konoha had felt the physical damage of the Kyubi.

No one thought the pain was ever going to end, until their brave fourth hokage sacrificed his life to seal the beast away for good. With the fiend gone, one would think the village would be grateful...

But the aftermath was just as harrowing.

Houses were left to burn despite the people's efforts, decimating their personal belongings and leaving them without any possessions and homeless. Many children were left orphaned after their parents were slain in attempts to protect the village. Orphanages were filled to the brim, so much so that there was no possible way for all those children to get all the attention and love they needed.

It was a time of rebuilding, of sorrow and mourning. It was no longer a war zone, but a graveyard.

I was lucky I hadn't been alive to see it.

Two months later this was the world I, Himiko Hyūga, was born into.

Little did anyone realize that this hadn't always been my world. Nor had Himiko Hyūga always been my name.

Wouldn't they be surprised if they knew that I had all the answers they were searching for? Why had the Kyubi attacked? What did this mean for the future? Was there more threats they didn't know about? I knew every secret this world and its people had to offer. My knowledge was a miracle and a dangerous weapon all at once.

Yes this was the world I was born into, but little did I know at the time that my very birth, I would change everything.

Why?

Because I, previously an average girl with an interest in watching anime, had died and been reborn in none other than the Naruto-verse.

 _Holy shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine for a moment, you live in a world with no magic, no super powers, no action and certainly nothing extraordinarily exciting.

In this world, power is something left to the rich and political, gained not by your own hard work, but through connections and dark secrets. Your place in the world is determined by how much money you make, the place you grew up, the colour of your skin and what gender you identified with. This world is filled with more hateful people than loving, and the world itself is dying.

Sounds dreadfully awful, doesn't it?

Well this was the world I was originally from, but it wouldn't be the world I lived in for long.

I had been your average teenage girl. I didn't stick out from the crowd, I didn't excel among the masses. I wasn't popular, nor did I have genius level grades. Overall, I was just your plain jane from a normal suburban family that didn't get out much.

I, like many other people, longed for a life packed full of adventure and dangerous excitement. Of course, who would have thought I would get all than and more? Certainly not me. Be careful what you wish for.

To fulfil these dreams, I delved into the world of anime, manga, novels and comics. Through these forms of media, I was able to take witness to amazing worlds with exciting powers, mysterious problems and riveting plots. Worlds that were as different from my own boring world as possible.

This is when I stumbled upon Naruto.

The Naruto-verse was a place of nightmares but also, of the most spectacular stories. I mean, who wouldn't love a good plot about ninjas with awesome powers? Naruto was by far my favourite anime, and thus I learned as much as I could about it until I knew it like the back of my hand.

You can imagine my surprise then, when I was reborn into this world.

Death was a lot different than I thought it would be. It was warm and comforting. I felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon of fuzzy blankets that tingled against my skin. My belly felt full and satisfied, my heart beat in my chest healthily. I wasn't alone either, for I felt the presence of someone else beside me, curling close to me to share in all these tingly feelings. And most importantly, I felt better than I ever had.

Except death wasn't what I was feeling at all. What I was experiencing was rebirth. I was in for a rude awakening when suddenly the world started to churn around me, everything moving, and eventually I was pulled from that sweet chamber of warmth and comfort into the world anew.

I was born at the stroke of midnight, December 28th to both Hisashi and Haruko Hyūga. Preceding me by an hour was my older sister, who I would later learn was Hinata Hyūga.

At first everything was a blur of confusion. The air was so much colder than the place I had just been in and I couldn't help but wail when the chill assaulted my small body.

It took me a while to realize that I was a baby. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't spot anything that wasn't right up close to my face. The first thing I saw through my hazy eyes were two bigger white eyes looming overtop of me, looking as though someone had poked a hole in them and drained them of the ink that was supposed to be inside. It was easier to see things that were white and black through my undeveloped eyes. My ears worked perfectly fine and I could hear the people around me talking to me, at least I thought they were talking to me, but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't understand anything they said. Whatever language they spoke, it wasn't English and my mind couldn't decipher the vernacular they were using.

I didn't know what to do, so I just cried. A lot. All of the time. It didn't much matter to me at the time because even with my conscious adult brain, I still yearned for infant needs like sleep, attention and food. Every other thought came second place to those.

The only times I didn't cry was when I was full, asleep or allowed to curl up with the girl who had shared a womb with me. She was a lot quieter than me, but her chubby hands and big pearly eyes always comforted me when I was sad. We would curl up in our crib together and stare at each other. She would gurgle at me comfortingly, as if she was already assuming the role of caring older sister. I came to the realization that the other person I had felt beside me in that warm tingly darkness had been none other than this girl, the baby who would go to become my older sister.

Of course, at first I had no Idea that the girl who was always with me was _the_ Hinata Hyuga from the Naruto-verse. When you were a baby, things were all jumbled up and confusing as hell.

A majority of my time as a baby was spent sobbing so loud it could wake up neighbourhoods miles away, eating enough food for an army and sleeping so much that a bear would be envious. As time went on both me and Hinata were allowed to spend less time together, and while my sister was often with our parents, I was being taken care of by wet nurses. In the infantile confusion, I couldn't much tell the difference between who my parents were and some other stranger, as long as they kept feeding me.

During infancy I also found out just how interesting my hand was as a play toy, just how frustrating it was to not have control of my bodies movement and less than developed motor skills, and just how confusing the world was around me.

Somewhere along the line, when the urgency and confusion died down I fully realized that _Holy fuck_ , I had been reborn. And somehow I had been reborn with my precious memories and knowledge still intact. Not only that though, I had been born into a whole new body that was healthier and stronger than my last. I couldn't have been more ecstatic.

Of course I did question why the hell I had been left the way I was. Was this what it was always like when you were reborn? I doubted it was, and somehow the world had fucked up with me; I was an astronomical anomaly. But really, who was I to complain when I got a second chance at life all together?

When I was just about a ten months old I learned my name. After people saying these words over and over again whenever they were around me, how could I not recognize it as them calling for my attention? Thus it had to be my name that they would call to me.

They called me Himiko Hyūga.

You could imagine my shock at that name. Hyūga? Like Hinata Hyūga or Neji Hyūga or even Hanabi Hyūga? Those were the names of fictional characters from Naruto; an anime. Of course I had watched the whole show and read all of the manga, but for me to suddenly be inside this world drawn up by an artist was incredibly, insanely impossible.

Yet it was true.

The truth was solidified to me one day when I turned one years old and my parents threw a small get together to celebrate both me and Hinata's first year alive. Everyone there all looked the same to me; dark brown or blackish blue hair, void white eyes and pale skin. They all wore matching expressions too; blank, cold, calculating. All except one. He was a man wearing a black long sleeve shirt, matching pants, a green flack vest and black sandals. This itself screamed shinobi, but when that man with long brown hair, pure white eyes, looking exactly like my father, leaned overtop of me to pick me up and see me, I saw it on his forehead. The hitai-ate. The leaf villages symbol engraved into the shiny metal. Konohagakure. Naruto. What the hell?

That wasn't the only shocking discovery. I recognized who this person was.

This man was Hizashi Hyūga. The very much real Hizashi Hyūga from the TV show and manga. In the flesh. Standing over me, holding my tiny baby body. You couldn't believe the shock I felt. It was like a movie was coming to life in front of my eyes.

Of course there had been so many other signs; the white eyes, the familiar names, the Japanese style architecture and language… But how was I supposed to believe that it was true? But when that symbol, the symbol that proudly showed alliance to the Hiden Leave Village; Konohagakure… I had to come to my senses.

As obtuse as it sounded, I was in the Naruto-verse. Not only that, but the girl who had been born as my older sister was Hinata Hyūga, I was related to Neji Hyūga and I was a part of one of Konoha's strongest clan with a strong bloodline and Kekei Genkai.

Holy fuck times two.

This information took me a long time to process. I was in a world where ninja existed, people could run up walls and walk on water with mysterious a energy called chakra, and a person could create terrifying, life defying Justus with just a few hand signs. It was an addictingly intoxicating thought but this new world was also dangerous.

There were threats in this world too, like Madara Uchiha, Nagato, the Akatsuki, Orichumaru and tailed beasts. Sasuke's clan would be demolished by his older brother Itatchi, Orochumaru would initiate the Konoha Crush, Pein would topple the village with his power and ultimately, this world would lead to the Fourth Shinobi War. There would be so much death and destruction along the way, I wasn't sure if it was something I should really become a part of. Not that I really had a choice in the matter.

Then I thought, if this was anything like the Canon Naruto-verse, maybe I could change it? Would it be possible? With the information I had, could I switch the outcome and stop all of the carnage that the show had? I was now a Hyūga with a perfectly capable body and I would grow up with the ability to train to become strong and powerful. The inner debate within my mind haunted me. I was given this new life and opportunity to live to the fullest. What if I wasted it by becoming involved?

Over time I slowly made up my mind after weighing the risks and the benefits. I realized just how much I was willing to give up to finally be special and finally make a difference in the world.

Yes. My name was now Himiko Hyūga.

And I was going to change everything.


End file.
